


Things change

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Discrimination, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mutant Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enigma tries to go home after years of being used and abused by an illegal super-soldier project she is rudely reminded that not everyone is as accepting as those who helped rehabilitate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things change

Enigma was terrified yet excited, she’d finally gotten enough control over her powers to safely visit her parents. They’d know she was alive and she’d be able to see them again and she was so excited.

She’d done her best to dress her best and she’d shift into what she’d probably look like if she aged normally and she had to remember to hide all of her scars which could easily be seen through her Sunday best. She was just lucky they were still alive. 

She hesitated when she reached the door. What if they somehow knew? Would they still love her? Would they understand that she didn’t have a choice? She had to do those horrible things. What if they hated mutants? It wasn’t like she’d chosen that either. She was scared. Like many of the others her parents were what kept her alive. Finally she knocked on the door and she waited.

“Can I help you?” her mom asked. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes as she looked at Enigma. ” _Helen_? Is that you?”

“Hi mom,” she said her voice cracking. “I missed you.”

————————————-

She’d been there for a few weeks, just catching up and visiting. It was good to see her family again after so long. She’d told them a, heavily edited, version of what had happened to her, how she was rescued (she told them she'd been rescued by Charles to avoid them questioning her about SHIELD). She told them about her getting married and having kids, and the school that was starting to get off the ground.

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” dad said with a warm smile. “Though why didn’t you come find us sooner? Your mother and I were worried sick!”

“Me too,” she replied. She froze at his question. She’d hoped they’d just figure she’d been too traumatized and leave it at that. She hadn’t thought up a lie for this. She definitely couldn’t tell them the truth. There was a good chance they’d totally abandon her. “I didn’t even know if you were alive or not and it took me a while to feel safe enough to even go outside again.”

“You could have called,"he argued.

"Again I didn’t even know if you were still alive and I didn’t have any way of finding you until now." She needed him to drop this. Now.

"Why didn’t you ask your husband to help?”

“I was scared to." That wasn’t a lie. Though the reason why she was terrified was a lot different than what her father thought it was.

"He sounds nice enough. Why would you be scared?”

“She made it difficult for me not to be scared of everything,”she replied. She was starting to get frustrated. Why couldn’t he just leave it alone? She had to stay calm. If she didn’t she’d either shift back or drop her illusion. Either one could be fatal.

"If you were so scared why did you marry him then?" 

"Because he made me less scared."Stay focused. Must stay focused. "Why are you interrogating me?”

“Hon she’s been through quite an ordeal. She’ll tell us in her own time. Just be patient."Mom to the rescue.

"She’s hiding something. I just want to know what,"he explained. "I’m just worried about her.”

“I’m not hiding anything!" 

"Have you heard about these mutants?" Mom asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I have,"Enigma replied, she and her husband were ones. "They don’t seem to be that bad. Just a little different.”

“I’m not so sure about that,"Dad said furrowing his brow. He shrugged, "At least there’s none here.”

“Not all mutations are visible dad. And need I remind you that we’re technically mutants too? Red hair is a mutation, so are green eyes, and white skin," she said. "It’s the same thing.”

“No it’s not the same thing. It’s not even similar. We’re not walking, talking bombs.”

“They’re not bombs dad. They’re just scared."She knew that from experience. "They just need a bit of direction, and love.”

“Have you even  _seen_  the news reports?”

"Not all of them are like that dad.”

“How do you know?“

"Because I know quite a few,"she replied, "none of them could hurt a fly.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re all like that," he counteredShe could feel his frustration rolling off of him in waves. "I’d be careful. You never know if they’ll turn on you.”

“They’re no more likely to turn on me than you or anyone else.” **  
**

His eyes narrowed at her statement. Shit.

“Don’t tell me they’ve roped you into this nonsense." 

"Don’t be silly darling! She’s just their friend. You remember how she was. She can’t help but feel for these people." Her mother could sense something was going very wrong.

”They didn’t do anything to me,“she explained. "They saved me. Taught me how to use what I’ve got for good. Without-”

She could see the wheels in his head turning. Shit. She should have used 'taught others to use what they have for good'. Shit.

“My daughter isn't a freak! She’s a good girl, an upright girl. Not some, some mutie!”

The word “mutie” hit her with the same impact as a physical blow. She should have known better. She should have listened.

“Mutant daddy... I’m a mutant,"she said quietly, "and I’m still your little girl. I’m more broken than I was when I was supposed to come over that day in 1942 but I’m still me.”

“Get out.”

“Dad-”

"Get out."

"Plea-"

“ Get. Out.”

“I love you daddy,"she murmured leaving a small business card on the table. "If you want to talk to me you can find me there.”

She left gathering only a few of the things they’d kept of hers along with what she’d brought. They didn’t even say goodbye, didn't once try to contact her after and that was what hurt the most.


End file.
